So Many Sleepless Nights
by Enter the Matrixxx
Summary: Sirius shows up at James's door and of course James is gonna let Him stay, but after a whille James starts having trouble sleeping- is it Sirius's fault?...


**So Many Sleepless Nights**

Sirius got out of bed mumbling and cursing to himself, he hated his family- actually to be more specific, he hated his loud, irritating, and _evil_ mother, and the dumb house elf. As Sirius kicked his wall, he decided that he'd be better off living at James's house. Midnight drew closer and Sirius wanted more and more to just run away and forever be rid of his pathetic excuse for a family. This was it- Tonight he'd fly his broom just those few miles to James' house. They wouldn't mind, the Potters were caring people, and Sirius loved that about them.

-Knock-Knock-

James walked slowly down the stairs to the front door. He was still drowsy as he went to open it.

**James;** "Sirius? … Is that you… What time is it?"

**Sirius;** "Yea, I'm sorry to wake you up this early, but is it alright if I stay here for a while?"

**James;** "Yes- of course! Oh and one more thing- I know I'm still groggy and I'm probably just imagining it- but is that a Dementor behind you?"

**Sirius;** "HUH- _Where_?"

**James;** "Hahaha! I'm sorry- I was just kidding, hahaha, but you should've seen your face! Well, this is what you get for waking me up this early."

**Sirius;** "Now that we both know you're awake, you might want to get the spider that's right by your head."

**James;** "I'm not dumb Sirius, I'm not gonna fall for that, I know you're just trying to trick me."

**Sirius;** "Fine, Suit yourself."

(A rubber spider falls into James' hair)

**James;** "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Sirius;** "Haahaahaa! Now THAT'S funny!"

**Mr. Potter;** "What on Earth is going on down here?- Oh Hello Sirius, How are you?"

**James;** "That's an interesting change of emotions."

**Mr. Potter;** "You boys should get some sleep while you can, its 1:00"

**James;** "We'll do that…C ya in the morning Dad."

**The First Night**

(Sirius shot up in bed)

**Sirius;** "James!"

**James;** "…what now….it's 2:00 in the morning…?"

**Sirius;** "It happened again!"

**James;** "You had another dream?"

**Sirius;** "No! It was a nightmare with scary dancing Jungle creatures performing rituals- speaking of which- …I think I have PINK LLAMA SYNDROME!"

**James;** "…I think you just need to go back to bed…"

**Sirius;** "NOO! The bed will _Eat_ me!"

**James;** "O-k- _Now_ I'm lost."

**Sirius;** "Never mind…Have you seen Alice?"

**James;** "_Who_…?"

**Sirius;** "The Blonde girl following a mentally disturbed, late, drugged up, white rabbit."

**James;** "JUST SHUT UP!"

**Sirius;** "Hey… you're mean…AND cranky…"

**James**; "At least _I_ didn't wake _YOU_ up!"

**Sirius;** "Fine, I'll go back to bed, but I'm warning you, it could be dangerous!"

**James;** "_Yea_-…whatever…"

1 Hour Later

**Sirius;** "JAMES!"

**James;** "What is it now?"

**Sirius;** "Your hair is really messed up."

**James;** "You woke me up just to tell me _THAT_?"

**Sirius;** "It seemed important at the time?

**James;** "Just don't bother me anymore unless there's a fire…"

45 Minutes Later

**Sirus;** "HEY _JAMES_!"

**James;** "SHUT-UP!"

**Sirius;** "But your house burned down!"

**James;** (Infuriated) "It's Fine! See- ohhhhh! (Looks around but all he sees are trees). SIRIUS!"

**Sirius;** "…What…"

**James;** "You were right! The house really _IS_ gone!"

**Sirius;** "Well I'm glad that you decided to agree with me about something- but what the HECK are you talking about?"

**James;** "Great, now I'm going insane too…" (Blinks a few times, and the house returns- even though technically it was never gone)

8:00 In the Morning

**James;** "G'mornin' Sirius! I just gotta ask- Why'd you keep bothering me last night?"

**Sirius;** "Dude, it's the other way around, you kept moaning about me not shutting up when you were sleeping, it was driving me crazy- so I slept in the hall. You should really take something for that, I mean I was half expecting you to start sleepwalking.

**James;** "Oh… (speechless)… well then, I apologize."


End file.
